Ishi-Ryoku (Zanpakuto)
Ishi-Ryoku was the Zanpakutō of Tombioma Kenshi, the Head of the Soul Reaper Ninja clan Nodarachi, who fought in the Quincy/Shinigami War. Appearance Ishi-Ryoku was a full tang, long Katana style Zanpakuto. Her blade was extremely shiny, and well kept, with a long blood divet all the way down the blade. Her tang was wrapped in black cotton fabric, and under that was light beige leather, and a golden Dragon piece. The Tsuba was black, with a dragon around the top side of it, and a golden ring on the top and underside of it. The Sheathe was black, and there were lines of gold wrapping around it to the bottom. In Shikai, Ishi-Ryoku took on the form of a Chinese War Sword, shortening and glowing purple and blue with Tobioma and Ishi-Ryoku's spiritual pressures. Ishi favored the color of Lavender. Her hair, outfit and even her Eyes were all nearly the same shade of Lavender. Her Sclera were black. She was a fairy, so she was only a few inches tall, and weighed almost nothing to a normal human being. Her outfit was usually just a maids dress, or a frilly dress with her shoulders exposed. her hair was long and straight, she also had the sides put into messy thin ponytails. She had lavender lines on both her eyelids, just below her eye, and just below her eyebrows. her nose was shallow and tiny, and her expressions were almost always smug and uninterested. She occasionally smiled when defeating an opponent, but only because her attitude was somewhat sadistic. ''' Personality '''Ishi was a quiet individual. She did not speak often, even when Tobioma first became her master, they did not speak hardly at all, they only fought until she could not resist. While she showed unwavering resolve, and emotion for Tobioma, she did not talk about them, even with Tobioma himself. 10 years before the Quincy/Shinigami war, the same day Tobioma had became Ishi-Ryoku's master, the Head Captain would not allow him to use her. He said that her personality was dangerous, and she was not safe to use in battle or in general. She was a sadistic fairy, who took great pleasure in making her enemies suffer. It was also the only time you could actually get a smile out of her. Her attitude was always at a just-under-the-surface gruesome fasion, where if you were to tempt her she would probably attack you given the chance. However over the course of about 4 to 5 years, Tobioma slowly wrenched her attitude into check. She became less drab and uninterested, and started being more about fighting to survive and help her Master win his battles rather than enjoying them just to kill her enemies. Eventually the Head Captain allowed him to wield Ishi-Ryoku on the field. History Ishi and Tobioma became Master and Zanpakuto about 10 years prior to the Quincy/Shinigami war. Ishi did not speak hardly at all to Tobioma when they confronted each other. Only stating her name, and that he was to prove that he was worthy of becoming her master. Do not let her tiny size fool you, she could change her size at will in her Manifest form. They battled for 2 weeks inside of Tobioma's conscience (With day to two day long breaks of course) until Tobioma finally bested Ishi. Ishi was originally a very self-conscious zanpakuto, and only gained enjoyment out of watching her foes suffer, which was not safe for the Soul Society at the time it was in. The Head Captain did not like this and told Tobioma that he was not permitted to fight with Ishi until he gained control of her bloodlust. Throughout the course of 5 to 6 years he slowly brought Ishi into a better state of mind. They trained together very often and Tobioma lectured her on her attitude. Eventually she began to change her state of mind and working more to help Tobioma achieve his goals of protecting the Seireitei and his clan, and even more, himself. Tobioma also promised he would make her stronger, no matter what. As long as she would cooperate with him and be his partner, he would work to make her stronger and use her to her fullest potential. ''' '''The Quincy/Shinigami war, unfortunately, was the last fight they both fought together. In fact, it was the last war the entire Nodarachi clan fought together. In a battle in the forest, they were wiped out by the Quincy forces that overwhelmed them unsuspectingly. Tobioma and Ishi were the only ones left standing, and took down a considerable number of Quincy before falling to one of the Major Quincies. Tobioma's adoptive son, A'Oshigo, came to the rescue, but was soon overwhelmed by the Quincy himself. In Tobioma's last dying breaths, he apologized to Ishi for not being able to live long enough to make her any stronger, or to train with her anymore. That he failed her. Shedding a tear for him, she, and Tobioma, and A'Oshigo, and the entire Nodarachi clan, died, at the hands of the Quincy forces. Abilities Shikai Special Ability: Samatageru Hinder: Slows opponents time to near immobility, allowing Ishi to strike them for exactly 1.5 seconds before it wears off. It can only be used once every half hour, and can only be used 2 times in a day. Yami Kaiketsu Resolve: Summons forth a large pillar of black fire, tinted with purple that burns the target until Ishi wills it to stop. It's not easy to dodge, however its range is somewhat limited and if you can reach its limit you can dodge it easily. Ketsueki Rasuto Blood-Lust: The Blade of Ishi-Ryoku multiplies into a group of 15 and ruthlessly attacks the enemy, or multiple enemies. It can be devastating, but it cannot be used during Samatageru, and it takes 10 seconds for the blades to fully multiply, meaning defensive partners would be very detrimental to the use of this attack. Hikari No Kiri of Light: Ishi-Ryoku's blade evaporates and creates a blinding fog that can be used to escape, or to open an opportunity for a preemptive strike. ''Tobioma's '''Bankai was apparently achieved, but none of his Bankai abilities were recorded due to the time of his death.'' ''' Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Fanon Character